


high voltage

by blushings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Electricity, M/M, mentions of baeksoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: CAUTION: Be aware of high voltage when kissing your loved ones.SOULMATE!AU when you kiss your soulmate, your body produces enough electricity to shock them.





	high voltage

**Author's Note:**

> eeeee i've had this in the works for too long and yess i know its only 1k and that it might be fast paced but i hope you guys enjoy it~

To say Yixing is nervous is an understatement; Chanyeol has just asked him if they could practice kissing because he doesn’t know if he’s a bad kisser from being out of experience since he was only with two people in his life or if those two people were just lying to him about how much of a good kisser he is (Chanyeol is skeptical of his ex’s opinions, only because there are two of them). He stated that he chose him because there are rumors here and there that Yixing is a great kisser, so why not learn from someone that everyone compliments?

However, Yixing’s thoughts are just a repetition of various “what the fuck”’s because 1) it’s hard for him to believe that he’s only ever kissed two people in his life, and the chances are unlikely but 2) Yixing doesn’t know if he can handle kissing Chanyeol and something not happening between them. It could wreck him emotionally.

They’ve been friends for about five years now and no matter how much he tried, Yixing couldn’t suppress certain emotions when he was around Chanyeol. For instance, he would go to him for help on simple tasks like grabbing something off the top of the fridge in their old college dorm room even though Sehun was standing 5 feet away rummaging through the cabinets. Sehun would even give Yixing a look of annoyance then roll his eyes. At the time he didn’t want to admit that he was developing a crush on Chanyeol because he was in an on-and-off again relationship with Kyungsoo _and_  Baekhyun.

Yet he finally gives in when Chanyeol says, “Yixing ge, please. I don’t know who else to go to.”

He, of course, feels bad. That relationship with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo was two years ago now, so he really doesn’t have anyone close enough except Yixing. So he motions for the younger to come closer then hesitates. “You’re going to have to start the kiss so I’ll know what you’ve been doing.”

Yixing watches as Chanyeol nods, inching closer to him. He feels Chanyeol’s bigger hand carefully place itself on his waist, tugging him closer as he leans in. Both of their eyes flutter shut and Yixing feels Chanyeol’s breath fan over his face before their lips finally touch.

Chanyeol moves his jaw and Yixing does the same. He can’t help but admit that Chanyeol’s lips feel so soft and pillowy. From what Yixing can tell, Chanyeol is a good kisser (or he’s just biased, who knows). He practically melts when Chanyeol’s teeth graze over his bottom lip. The said lip is pulled between Chanyeol’s own and he carefully pulls away until Yixing’s lip falls back into place.

Yixing notices the change in the other’s behavior as he goes in for another kiss and seems more demanding this time. Not only does the heat rise as Yixing transitions himself from the couch to Chanyeol’s lap, but the shock he feels when his brushes his fingers over the other’s arm. He doesn’t know if Chanyeol felt it, so he continues. However, it comes to an abrupt stop when Chanyeol’s digits go under Yixing’s shirt to only come back out with a subtle, “Ow.”

Yixing, slightly wide eyed, looks down at Chanyeol then grabs his hand (which emits many, many hisses from the shocks) and brings his own hand then has his fingertips directly across Chanyeol’s. They both watch in awe as their fingers create an electric cord between them. Yixing’s tips are only tingling but when he pulls his hand too far back the cord snaps and shocks him and Chanyeol, making them both hiss.

As Yixing rubs digits across his own wrists, he realizes that the myth his grandmother used to tell him is true. That when soulmates kiss, their bodies conjure up electricity and their fingertips could shock someone (their lover, if they’re not too careful). It made Yixing giggle to himself; Chanyeol and him are soulmates. It makes sense to him why his feelings wouldn’t go away all these years.

Yixing comes out of his thoughts when he feels Chanyeol brushing hair out of his face. He smiles down at him, still sitting on his lap. Then he leans in and presses their lips together, noticing how his own fingers are already tingling as Chanyeol’s digits go straight to his hair and waist.

“Is it weird to say I suspected you were my soulmate?” Chanyeol asks, pulling away to look into Yixing’s eyes.

“Um, yes?” Yixing is a little confused, but curious as to, “why would you think that?”

“Well, I knew Baekhyun nor Kyungsoo were my soulmates. Especially after they met each other for the first time and clicked, then shocked. Then I always thought of us… Our friendship, our relationship.” He pauses, resting both hands on his ge’s waist. “You were there for me more than anyone else and I felt this strange attraction to you, which was probably not only us being soulmates but me having a crush on you that I didn’t want to admit to until now...:”

Chanyeol avoids looking at Yixing now, mostly because he exposed so much in such little time. 

Yixing leans forward, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead (feeling both of their fingertips ignite) before saying, “I kind of wish we would have done this sooner because I’ve been into you for five-ish years. We could’ve saved each other a _lot_  of time.”

“ _Five years_? God, Yixing, I’m sorry. I was up Baekhyun’s and Kyungsoo’s asses when I should’ve been up yours!” Chanyeol brings in Yixing to press kisses all over his face as an apology, both of them being electrocuted with each peck.

“Canlie!! Oh, my go--” Yixing isn’t given the chance to scold Chanyeol since he pins him down on the couch, continuing to kiss him and beginning to tickle him (which gives an odd sensation on his abdomen). 

Both of them are giggling and their fingers have so much energy that even when there are no kisses being shared, they still feel the pulsing and electricity running through them. 

Chanyeol gives Yixing one last kiss on the lips before nuzzling his head into the side of his ge’s neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. The pulsing doesn’t let up, but it’s okay, because finally after five years, they’re in each other’s arms.


End file.
